


falling into the motion

by sebunteen



Series: karushuu week 2020 [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, High School, M/M, Strongly OOC probably I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebunteen/pseuds/sebunteen
Summary: "Second place is first loser." Karma singingly recites."Whatever makes you feel better about yourself."In which Karma decides maybe being forced to attend a study/educational camp isn't the worst thing.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: karushuu week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	falling into the motion

**Author's Note:**

> DAYS 2&3 -- MATH&SWEETS  
> queen of posting things late and lq: me  
> is it selfish of me to post one fic for two days because i'm too lazy to write individual ones and i thought this fic okay for both of them?  
> i reference assassin training and friends so the events of 3-e happened ! but this is set in the us so it's different alsdkfja  
> also it didn't happen at kunugigaoka because shuu and karma have yet to have met

Karma startles easily—a fun little quirk reminiscent of his time as a pseudo assassin—and the barely discernible, awkward clang of metals is no exception. Of course, his cautiousness is in no part alleviated by the unfamiliar dorm room.

"Oh honey," Karma's mother chirped a few months ago,"wouldn't you like to attend a camp this summer? It was highly recommended by your instructors. I know how lonely you are at home, your friends are always out working right? I think it'll be an excellent opportunity." She gently sets down her silverware, in a faux show of attentiveness and additive of pressure.

"Yes," Karma said. It's not as if her proposition was genuinely a question. As long as he lived under their roof, Karma is required to sit and nod lifelessly as they had made so clearly.

As if rehearsed, both of his parents stood up as soon as he voiced the affirmative; after their primary goal has been completed, they saw no use in staying even a second longer with their son. "That's great." Mr. Akabane set down the cloth napkin on top of his dish."We will be going now, there's a flight we must catch. When you need the credit card information, ring Isa and she'll input it."

Karma waited until the echoing beat of footsteps on marble were nothing but the ringing in his own ears before slouching over in his seat. He knew it was just a ploy to absolve the little guilt they had mustered over the years of leaving him. Mrs. Akabane's recommendation aside, Karma figured it couldn't be too awful.

A louder and more concerning scrape broke him out of his thoughts. Karma swung his legs off the side of his bed, skin awash with the gentle glow pulsating from his roommate's lava lamp. He actually quite likes Renjun and he seemed fun to banter with. Karma would probably feel bad if he work Renjun to check out what the ever-loving fuck was making that noise. 

He palms and slaps the metal bed posts slightly, feeling around for his lanyard and keys. Just in case, Karma grabs the AMC prep book Renjun left on his desk as he crams his shoes on. 

The light emitting from the kitchen is extremely bright, allowing rays of light to illuminate the hallways and Karma's room through the sliver of a crack he slips through. Karma carefully drags the door shut and releases the door handle as the creaky dorm bed springs protest at restlessness. 

He almost makes it the full way to the kitchen silently until the backend of his shoe slaps soundly against the ground from where it was loosely stuffed. Karma stops, unreasonably abashed for a resident scoping out a potential threat. He feels stupid with his hands trembling and outstretched brandishing a hefty textbook. _"Damn,_ " Karma thinks, _"if Renjun could carry this around maybe_ he _should've been the one to check it out."_ Too late Karma regrets not taking something that would've fit more familiarly in his hand like a ruler or the contraband switchblade placed on the top of the closet.

A boy with a strange shade of hair (a color his mom would insist is orange with _hints of salmon and red oh isn't it_ _grand_?) straightens up and turns around so swiftly that Karma sends a prayer to his neck, nerves, and bones.

They stand there for a second looking dumbfounded at each other. Karma's in his sleepwear, that he will not get embarrassed over, a soft linen set perfect for hot summers. The intruder is in attractive business casual wear and has donned some flour.

Flour? Karma quickly surveys the kitchen. Sure enough there's a few baking materials pulled out on the countertops, neatly divided as if each group was the next step to conquer. 

"Were you going to hit me with that?" The seemingly uninjured boy questions, his voice cracking with uncertainty and unuse at the edges. He blinks rapidly as if attempting to reset, and slaps a charming smile on his face. "My name is Gakushuu Asano, a resident just like you, and I had just arrived. I also have approval from the director to be mobile at less respectable hours." Gakushuu stares pointedly at Karma as if he was the issue in the room. 

"No, I would never." Karma gently sets the prep book he was wielding down and pats it fondly for good measure. "Are you not going to apologize? You did wake me up and possibly other residents as well." 

Gakushuu purses his lips and turns away from Karma. "I'd argue that one slap of your sandals were more disconcerting and disturbed more people than my actions."

"We could argue all night and into the morning on this alone if you'd wish babe. I'm not my state's debate champion for nothing." Karma moves forward to stand just a breadth away from being shoulder to shoulder with Gakushuu. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Baking macarons. Not out of stress, just out of boredom." Gakushuu sets down the third of cup and glances at Karma. "That's great sweetie, anything else you want to declare? I'm not from this state, so you hold no superiority over me. We could go right now, Lincoln-Douglas. The topic is your horrid fashion sense." He levels off the last third of almond flour with a smile tugging at his smile and eyes.

"You were absolutely absent from nationals, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Karma leans back, purposely obscuring the piping bag to place the batter. "I doth protest the fashion quip. It is sleeping hours, and I don't want to hear anything about appropriate wear from a guy in full slacks at," Karma blinks twice at the hanging clock, "Two oh seven in the a-em." 

" _I_ was second to the Nationals champion Ren Sakakibara in a close match. _You_ didn't even get to compete against him." Gakushuu brandishes a second piping bag. "You're resting on the frosting bag idiot."

"Second place is first loser." Karma singingly recites. "We can't be sure I wouldn't be better than Ren because I didn't even get to compete against him. If you try to submit a proof like that you'd get docked points!"

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself." Gakushuu moves to place the macaron shells into the oven.

"Stop!" Karma ignores Gakushuu's quizzical look as he snatches the tray from his hands. "You have to tap it firmly to let the bubbles out and let the batter firm a little. Have you not made them before?"

"First time." Gakushuu's response is curt and almost expectant of a retort.

Karma's not one to disappoint. "I'm witnessing your macaron virginity being taken! I should've just left you to rot in your mistakes, it's tradition for the first time making macarons."

Gakushuu leans in, drawling with a breathy tone. "Oh, I'm so thankful that I have a much more experienced man like you to show me the ropes." He flutters his eyelashes for added dramatic effect.

He gets his forehead flicked lightly for it. 

Karma brightens in satisfaction after finally getting to hit something since his alarm at an intruder. "On the last day of school my friends and I almost got expelled over one octopus sausage. It all started when—"

Mixing buttercream should be a familiar task to Gakushuu if he not-stress-bakes often, but Karma finds his hands settling on the other boy anyway as he surveys intently.

"—And Ren didn't speak to us a month afterwards, he was _pissed_. His fanclub was still as pleased as ever though. Hey, can you get me a fourth of a teaspoon?"

"Sure." Karma moves to get the spoons before it fully settles in. "Why would you need measuring spoons?"

"To measure the lemon juice? Now hand it over."

"Baby. Honey. Sweetie. Sweetums. No." Karma holds the keyring of spoons as far as he can. "You cannot measure your flavorings with measuring spoons. Especially not as little as a fourth? Where did you get your recipe from? Please don't tell me you put such a tiny amount into the batter as well."

Gakushuu pauses. "No, I put vanilla. My dad and I typically eat it according to this recipe."

Karma widens his eyes, in part for comical effect and in part in true disbelief. "This relationship cannot go on. Your poor chef must hate it there, I would never commit such blasphemy as bland food. Nay, this is why we must elope. I will never disappoint your taste buds ever again."

Gakushuu hip checks Karma. "I can't subsist on sweets for the rest of my life as great as that sounds."

"You don't have to, I'm the whole package. You're doing the dishes then." Karma smiles sunnily at Gakushuu as he snatches the lemon juice away and dumps an eyeballed amount.

Not long afterwards the cookies are finished. While waiting for them to cool down enough to peel from the baking sheet Gakushuu wins a couple of games of Concentration; Karma dominates their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. They call it even on Tennis when bright red speckles flush under the skin of their dorsals. 

Still, incredibly, Gakushuu's hands are a slightly cold and shaky when Karma rests his hands on top to direct the flow and amount of cream to each cookie. Time slows down to the connection of their hands, the hard thud of Karma's heartbeat rattling in his ribcage, and the slight tremor in the occasional too-round cookie.

They both work quickly down the rows to match the unfrosted cookies with their buttercream topped half. 

"Look at the ruffled foot! All the tops rose well and came out uncracked. I can guarantee you that the end result would've been very different if I wasn't here." Karma remarked smugly.

"You can't prove that, it's bad to make unfounded assumptions when there are yet other factors you haven't considered." Gakushuu shoots back. "Docked points right? I'm just looking out for your score."

"I still take all the credit for a not shitty taste."

"Right then sir, would you like the first bite?" Gakushuu plucks one cookie and holds it as if he means to drop it into Karma's outstretched palm.

"Feed me." Karma bites his tongue quickly after, and curses himself. _"Stupid idiot, that might be crossing the line. Don't be pushy into other people's boundaries because you have an emotional boner."_ Karma internally chastises

Gakushuu's fingers are steadier than they've been for the past ten minutes when he readjusts his grip and changes the course of his hand.

He presses the macaron to Karma's lips and watches with intent interest as Karma chews through it and pauses with his lips pressed against the tips of Gakushuu's fingers. 

Karma's lips tingle when the light touch leaves them. He waits patiently as Gakushuu's fingers approach again with no cookie, instead applying more pressure to the plush of his lip.

"Kiss me you fool." Gakushuu's eyes search Karma's face rapidly after for discomfort.

The other boy instead smiles at the demand.

Gakushuu sinuses are surrounded by the sweet scent of lemon, but he finds the gasps of breath against Karma's lips are much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think it was entirely clear but it connects to math because they're at a math camp + because baking uses math and measurements. gakushuu upscaled the recipe he found off the internet.  
> agreeing with karma here--one does NOT measure spices with teaspoons and tablespoons. you measure that with your heart. (while being conscientious of your body health!)  
> also is it obvious i cannot flirt and have not been flirted with? karushuu really out here making out in the kitchen at 3 am while i have yet to have my first kiss.


End file.
